


How I Met Your Father

by pr_squared



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: Rape has consequences.I wanted to keep this for a longer work but after stumbling around chose to post it now
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bamboladigiada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboladigiada/gifts).



Sofia looked at her mother with inquiring eyes. She was ten years-old now and no mere child. She was learning much about the world. Grown-up knowledge was slowly displacing juvenile ignorance and her mother prayed that Sofia was gaining with some wisdom and judgement too. 

Sofia had grown beyond storks and chimneys. She had a growing understanding about the rolls of males and females but remained uncertain of the anatomic specifics. Her friends had shared their theories but she was skeptical. All girls had fathers, she knew. Some families had husbands but hers did not. Some girls knew their fathers but not one of her friends. None of the Bristow sisters did. “Mother, tell me – please. Did my father live in a crib?” Whatever was a crib? Her friends had whispered the forbidden word. ‘Crib’ like 'fuck' and 'shit' was not quite decent and saying it aloud made her feel uncomfortable and grownup at the same time. “Tell me, how did you meet my father?”

Maisie, her mother, swallowed hard. She remembered the day very well. 

Damn smugglers fled, leaving everything behind. Secure the contraband and let them run, the lieutenant ordered. All remembered when Courtney de Witter’s platoon had eagerly chased a band of outlaws who fled smartly to their prepared positions and turned the pursuit into a deadly ambush. Eventually, the smugglers hanged but too many troopers had died. It had become almost a game now. Smugglers made camps and prospered for a while. Queens’ Own tracked them down, sooner or later. The smugglers fled and moved on to a new hideout. The troopers seized the contraband and shared their bounties. All profited. This time, the troopers found two naked boys locked in a cage among the loot. 

The smugglers had left their “husband” behind too. Bugger couldn’t run very fast or very far in his ankle length traveling robes.

Sergeant said strip ‘em right away. Never know what they’re hiding under those clothes. Get your hands on their delicate male parts and they know right away who’s the boss.

Maisie stood, hands on hips. He was a cute one. She wanted him and she would have him. She needed this. Exactly per regulations, her bayonet pinned his manacled wrists above his head. He kicked and fought in his restraints. His eyes were wild with fear. Maisie took one more long drought from her flask. The liquor burned her throat. She adjusted her small clothes under her kilt and straddled his hips. He turned his head aside when she tried to kiss him. She slapped him sharply. A loud belch emerged from her grumbling belly. She laughed.

His vain struggles just turned her on even more. Once she got her hands on his vulnerable boy parts and his struggles slowed and finally stopped. His big head kept shouting frantically ‘no, no, no.’ His little head declared his enthusiastic assent. They’re all the same, she snorted. She savored her mastery. He was erect and throbbing in her fist and she just took him. He groaned and she laughed aloud. Two fingers probed where their bodies joined, his fat cock split her labia. She teased her clit. She threw herself forward and rubbed her aching breasts against his bare chest. She touched her lips against his and this time, he did not turn aside. Her tongue parted his lips and she swept his mouth. He groaned again and lifted his hips from the ground. Wobbly with drink, she kept her seat with some difficulty and ground against him. He flushed beneath her and his breathing quickened. 

Suddenly, he stiffened, shuddered, and sighed beneath her. She pressed against him and felt him soften inside her. His copious ejaculate ran coldly down her thighs. Her need had not abated.

She shimmed up his body, now slick with sweat. She turned around and faced his feet. She pushed her sex against his face, straddling his head between her thighs and resting her arms on his chest. His cock lay between his thighs, flaccid but glistening with evidence of their shared arousal. She took her pleasure strongly. 

She leaned forward and blew on his limp cock, trying unsuccessfully to bring him back to some sort of arousal. She tasted him with her tongue. He moved against her with increasing frenzy, his head trapped between her thighs. His wild struggles added to her pleasure. His face was slick with her arousal. Abruptly, her orgasm found her. She gasped, shuddered, and collapsed. Maisie had passed out. She was totally unaware when he stopped moving. 

Time passed. How long? Her cheek rested on his thigh. Drool dribbled from the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw his fat cock. His skin felt cool to the touch. He didn’t move. She had no idea how much time had passed.

She stood. He looked so at peace, as if he were just sleeping. His pallid, bluish corpse cooled on the ground. He was a cute one but not good for much now. What was his name? What had he said? What would have been her share in his sale? She shook her head. No bonus now, she had thought. She pulled her bayonet from the ground, wiped it clean, and sheathed it. She straightened her small clothes and tucked her blouse into her kilt and just shook her head. Wasn’t her fault really - she was so drunk!

Well, she was wrong about the bonus. Sofia, her treasure, was looking right at her.

“Mother, tell me – please. How did you meet my father?”

Maisie took a deep breath. Where to begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Rape has consequences.  
> I wanted to keep this for a longer work but after stumbling around chose to post it now


End file.
